The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor materials such as those of the Group III/N, Group III/V type or materials of Group IV of the Periodic Table of the Elements, produced in layers by epitaxial (homoepitaxial or heteroepitaxial) growth from composite structures typically comprising a support substrate and a crystalline growth seed layer from which the epitaxial growth of the layer of semiconductor material is carried out. The expression “materials of Group III/V type” should be understood to mean materials of the elements from column III and from column V of the Periodic Table of the Elements, while Group IV means column IV of the Periodic Table. As a skilled artisan is aware, these materials may be binary, ternary or quaternary materials.